


Magic Touch

by you_stole_my_crush



Series: Yes. And then BAM! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Gavin Reed, Superpowers - AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_stole_my_crush/pseuds/you_stole_my_crush
Summary: Gavin Reed is a great detective but with his personality, it's no surprise he has people wanting him dead.What is surprising though, is to be successfully killed but not staying dead.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Yes. And then BAM! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640251
Comments: 26
Kudos: 132





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I keep coming up with stories that I will take ages to update.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise that his mind felt so hazy after the amount of Valium his attackers shoved down his throat. But he still found it in himself to be surprised at how careful the three of them had been about handling him so far.

The only moment they roughed him up a little was when he walked through the door. The two taller, more muscular guys jumped on him and before his brain even had enough time to process what was happening the third man was already pushing some pills into his mouth. And while he did end up chewing on the inside of his mouth when they forced him to swallow the dissolving bitterness, that had been that.

Now, as he sat on his couch staring dumbly at the shorter guy who was leaning against a wall across from him, Gavin couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was their plan.

He wasn’t stupid enough to think he hadn’t made some dangerous enemies. It came with being in his line of work and having such a sweet personality like his. But Gavin had a gift for remembering everything he saw - information, physical evidence, and faces. It was a blessing and a curse. But he learned to live with it. Which brought light to the problem: he didn’t remember these guys and that meant it was his first time seeing them.

“W-who _d’phck_ are y-you?” Gavin rasped with a scowl. Or at least tried to. His tongue felt like paste inside his mouth and his face felt a bit numb while his eyes felt droopy. “ _Whaddya_ want?”

No one replied. They barely even reacted at all.

The guy who had forced the medicine down his throat still had the small orange bottle in his hand. And he just stared at Gavin in silence. He gave off an overly calm, almost cold, vibe. The guy looked at Gavin almost as if he could see through him. Something that didn’t sit well with the detective.

The icy look in the guy’s eyes reminded him of a person he had been fighting to forget since his early teenage years. He recognized the intention behind the look.

 _Phck_... Gavin had to find a way to get help. Otherwise, he didn’t think he would make it through the night. They had been smart enough to pat him over as soon as the medication started to take effect though, so his phone, lighter, badge and gun had all been taken away. _Motherf_ -

“You have that look in your face, detective.” The guy with the cold eyes said, successfully cutting Gavin’s thoughts short. “The look of realization.”

Gavin barely managed to get a grunt out in response.

The man let out a degrading hum with a small nod of his head. “I have to say I’m a bit disappointed.”

Gavin struggled uselessly against the vice-like grip the other two men, sitting on each side of him of the couch, had on his arms. They were pretty strong, Gavin could barely move an inch as he watched the shorter man push away from the wall.

The man moved closer and then stopped right in front of Gavin, just across the coffee table. It became easier to see the details of his face then, and Gavin could practically feel his brain burning the image to memory: the curly bleached hair, the cold green eyes, the scar on the side of his lip.

“My brother talked so much about you when I visited him,” the guy continued talking. His voice was loaded with a mix of frustration and boredom that Gavin had only ever heard coming from his captain. “He said you and your android partner ruined our entire family’s operation so quickly and brutally he didn’t stand a chance. I even flew back from Italy in such a hurry, expecting you to be... well, not _this.”_

 _Phck you_ , Gavin thought bitterly and narrowed his eyes at the guy.

“Well, no matter.” His voice suddenly took on a different tone and the look in his eyes filled with intent. “I think he’s good to go. Let’s get this over with, guys.”

And with one gesture of his hand, the two thugs got up, pulling Gavin to his feet with them.

The shorter man led the way to where Gavin recognized, even in his drugged state, as being the bathroom. He turned on the light and immediately started working on getting the bathtub filled up, before pulling a syringe and some bright blue type of drug from his pocket.

While watching the blond guy’s every move Gavin barely noticed the two other men working on getting him out of his clothes.

It was only when they slowly sat him down on the tub filled with freezing cold water that some of his awareness came back. Gavin shivered quietly. They had been kind enough to leave his underwear on - not that it did much cold wise. But at least it felt less humiliating.

Gavin tried his hardest to resist when the blond guy pushed his face to the side to inject him with whatever type of crap that was. But he was so sedated he could barely move his fingers.

Even though he couldn’t move, Gavin felt the liquid burning through his veins and down his chest. It felt almost as bad as being stabbed - and he could tell, from personal experience.

“Time to go, gentlemen,” Gavin heard the blond’s voice but did not see him through the tears he didn’t even realize were streaming down his face.

Gavin heard the sound of footsteps, then a chuckle and a loud noise of blowing air.

When he glanced at the man standing by the bathtub with a vicious smirk on his face and a blow-dryer on his hand.

“Farewell, detective,” the guy said before dropping the blow-dryer on the water by Gavin’s legs.

Gavin had never been in so much pain like he was then. Electricity ran through his entire body like there was ice and fire in his blood. Every muscle constricting and pulsing like it was being torn to shreds, while his skin vibrated and sizzled in a sort of heat that was probably frying him from inside.

His vision blurred before it went dark. And he welcomed unconsciousness quite gratefully - as morbid as the thought was.

Speaking of thoughts...that was supposed to have been his last thought.

A groan escaped his lips and the detective almost screamed in misery when he finally managed to pry his eyes open.

A noise that could have been at least five curse words jumbled together rolled off his tongue when he realized he was still half-naked and in his bathtub, and that his head was pounding like he was having the mother of all hangovers.

“ _Phcking_... shit...” his voice came out hoarse and weak, and he rubbed his right temple with the heel of his hand. “What the hell?”


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds out he's been unconscious for longer than he first thought.  
> As if that wasn't enough after an attempted murder against him, he also gets attacked - kind of - by a coworker.  
> Everyone is stunned.

Going in to work that morning had sounded like walking a mile on broken glass while barefoot. Gavin had been in a shocked daze during the whole drive to the precinct. He wasn’t sure what he should address first; the fact people who wanted him dead now knew where he lived, or the fact they had actually… _actually what_? He asked himself. He was still alive, so clearly they didn’t succeed in their attempt to murder him. But something felt odd about the whole thing. He felt weird.

His hands had been trembling uncontrollably since the moment he woke up and no amount of breathing exercises could bring him to calm down. His heart wouldn’t stop hammering in his chest, and he felt so alert that even that tiniest sound around would catch his attention like a close gunshot.

He walked into the bullpen feeling wound up like a rubber band ready to snap. And the worst part was being unable to identify the exact reason. For now, though, he would stick to the possibility of it being all of the events of the previous night.

Gavin had just taken a seat and turned his terminal on when the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end and a goosebump went down his spine. His hand immediately went to his gun, holstered on the inside of his leather jacket.

“Detective Reed,” he recognized the voice as being his partner’s and let go of his gun as subtlety as humanly possible before spinning on his chair to face the android.

He found that Richard was eyeing him with one of his perfect eyebrows raised, and knew the android had noticed his previous action. That didn’t stop Gavin from trying to play it off as if nothing happened;

“Hey, tin can,” he crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest in hopes of making the shaking less evident. It was a good thing they had established that the android was not allowed to scan him unless he was clearly dying. Which had been an interesting conversation really; convincing Richard that was a matter of building trust and strengthening their partnership.

The android continued staring at him for a good moment before speaking again;

“Are you feeling ok?” Gavin couldn’t really read his partner’s expression, but if he had to guess he’d say the tall hunk of plastic was giving a look of suspicion.

“I’m fine,” he answered after a few seconds. “What are you sizing me up for? I didn’ even do anything yet.”

“Your absence yesterday did not go unnoticed.” Richard straightened his posture and placed his hands behind his back like he usually did when Gavin was starting to get on his nerves. “And while I did cover-up for you, it still concerned me that you wouldn’t pick up your phone, nor called in sick.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Captain Fowler was very vocal of his displeasure.” Gavin was still in a daze about having lost a whole day. He barely caught his partner’s following words. “It might be wise to come up with a plausible reason why you didn’t inform him you would not be coming in yesterday, as well as why that was.”

Gavin looked up at Richard with a pained expression. He was torn about disclosing to him what had happened two nights before or hiding it until the android figured it out by himself. Because the tin can would find out eventually - he always did when Gavin tried hiding anything from him.

“You look distressed, _Gavin_ ,” Richard usually only addressed him by his first name when they were alone, so he figured he might be looking really out of character for him to just say it like that.

“Yeah,” he replied as he got to his feet. “I am. A little bit, yeah.” And before the android could question him further he added, “I’ll explain everything, just phcking follow me.”

Richard’s only answer was one of those slightly annoyed looks followed by an almost inaudible sigh.

“Lead the way,” he said in a bored manner. Something that would usually instantly rile up Gavin to where he would try to pick a fight with the android even if they were - almost - friends now.

Richard was surprised to find Gavin was leading him to their Captain’s office, but the surprise faded as fast as it had arisen. Instead, he found himself growing worried when he noticed the human’s shoulders getting tenser the closer they got to the door. He could tell without scanning him that his stress level was getting higher at what could possibly be considered an alarming speed.

He started running all possible scenarios in his mind about what could have caused Gavin to be so on edge like he was. None of which were good.

Richard watched with what he assumed was anticipation and Gavin knocked on the glass door before pushing it open. He followed right behind him into the room, and Gavin wasn’t even done closing the door behind them when Captain Fowler started lecturing him on his absence the day before.

What was very strange from the moment Richard had first spoken to his partner that moment, up until this moment, was that not once had he raised his voice. That on its own was concerning enough, but his body language was completely off.

“Geez, can’t you ever not yell?” Gavin rubbed his temple once before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the Captain’s desk.

Fowler let out a humorless laugh before replying, “That’s rich coming from you, Reed. Now, if you’re not here to tell me you were dying yesterday and was unable to reach your phone, I don’t even want to hear it-”

“A bunch of assholes broke into my apartment actually,” Richard was in the middle of sitting down by the man, and he almost fell on it after hearing that piece of information. “I’m pretty sure I was supposed to be dead… They must have messed up the drug they used though. It was supposed to look like I… Like _I_ did it.”

Both, Richard and Jeffrey just stared at him bewildered for what felt like a full minute, before one of them broke the silence;

“Ok,” Jeffrey’s voice sounded strained, if a bit guilty. “That’s a problem.”

Gavin hummed in agreement, “Apparently the guy in charge is that Italian prick Richard and I sent to jail’s brother. He rambled about how we took down their whole operation and said he flew all the way from Italy to get back at me- Us..? I’m not sure. I was thinking they might come after this tin can here as well since we’re partners.”

Richard chose to ignore the ‘tin can’ part, “I appreciate the concern, but I’m sure I can take care of myself.”

Gavin just gave him a short glance. “Yeah, whatever, Dick.”

Fowler rubbed his face and let out a long sigh, “Reed, you’re going to file a report on that. I’ll get Connor and Hank on it since that Italian operation was also their case.”

“Phck no!” Gavin snapped. “I was the one who got electrocuted in my bathtub. I think I have the right to get those pricks behind bars.”

“As a matter of fact, detective, you are not allowed to.” Richard pointed out. “It goes against protocol to have a witness investigate their own case.”

Gavin just gave him the stink eye before turning back to their Captain, “So what? I’m I supposed to just do nothing!?”

“You’ll file that report, have your statement taken and you’ll be doing desk duty until this is settled.” Fowler looked worried and stressed and pretty much done with all of that. But Gavin wouldn’t take getting stuck with desk duty just because of some asshole trying to kill him. He was a cop, getting his life on the line was literally on the job description or something.

“Phck that,” he got to his feet. “I understand not being able to get these pricks myself, but that’s not fair. I’ll just continue doing my own shit. Richard and I have open cases, I’ll keep working on those!”

“Reed!” Jeffrey’s tone was one of a warning. But Gavin would not back down from this.

“Sir!”

Richard who had been silent until now spoke up, “Since Detective Reed’s assailants believe he’s dead, he should be fine to continue with his usual duties, sir. And as mentioned, we do have quite a few cases still open.”

The look Gavin directed at him then was surprisingly the most grateful look he had ever gotten from said man.

Their Captain still didn’t look so confident though. He stared at both for a long time before sighing. “Fine, Reed. Keep doing what you’re doing, just don’t be a dumbass and get your ass exposed. If whoever came after you finds out you’re still alive I’m putting you in the witness protection program and you won’t be able to do shit.”

If the growl the man let out was anything to go by Gavin was pretty unhappy with that agreement. But when he slumped his shoulders, Richard knew he was going to compromise.

“Fine,” he pushed the word out like it physically hurt him to do so, and it was quite amusing to the android.

“Good,” Fowler gestured to the door. “Now, get out of here.”

Reed was already on his feet, so he was the first to reach the door. But before they stepped out the Captain still called out to Gavin one last time, “File that report right now, Reed.”

“ _Fine_ ,” he repeated, this time sounding like a petulant child. And Richard had to actually be careful not to smirk just them. It was always so amusing watching that man.

So amusing, in fact, that it had become somewhat of a hobby of his and Connor. They would often share images of all the different expressions Gavin would make throughout the day.

Richard forwarded the recent images to his ‘brother’ and got an almost immediate response. Some undulations that felt like a soft laugh.

‘ _He looks pretty angry_ ,’ Connor said through a mind connection. ‘ _Why? It’s barely nine in the morning_.’

‘ _We just had a talk with the Captain about his absence yesterday_ ,’ Richard replied as he followed Gavin back to their terminals. ‘ _It didn’t go as he would’ve liked, but it could’ve been worse_ . _You’re going to listen about it soon_.’

‘ _Is it bad_?’ Richard caught Connor eyeing him curiously from his spot across from their desks.

‘ _Yes_.’

They're almost at their seats when one of the other androids who work in the precinct approaches Gavin with a bundle of documents.

"Detective Reed," the android says as he offers the papers to Gavin. "Here are the files you requested before. I was going to hand them over yesterday, but you were not here. And I didn't want to just leave them on your desk..."

He looks a bit uneasy to address Gavin, and Richard knows it's because of the infamous rumors of his hostility towards androids. They all have noticed he's changed a lot, but some of the other androids still feel wary around him. Which is why what happens next leaves Richard and pretty much the whole bullpen in shock.

"It's okay," Gavin took the files and held them under his arm. He didn't really notice how the android seemed to lock up in place, his eyes kind of glazed over as his LED spun red rapidly before switching to yellow. "Thank you-"

Before Gavin had the opportunity to finish that sentence he felt a hard body crash against his. He could vaguely feel two limbs wrap around him in a vice grip and he inhaled an aborted breath in surprise.

After a few moments, when the initial shock finally subsided, Gavin realized the android was hugging him and rubbing his face against his neck like a goddamn cat. _What the actual phck_!?


End file.
